The need to keep ice making and dispensing equipment clean over time is well known in the art. It is understood that such equipment can become contaminated with microorganisms, such as, bacteria, yeast, fungi, and mold. Thus, for example, the ice forming evaporator, fluid lines and ice storage area found in such equipment must be periodically cleaned.
Manual cleaning with detergents and sterilizing chemicals can be effective, however, cleaning schedules are not, as a practical matter, always adhered to. In addition, the job may not be done satisfactorily in terms of a thorough cleaning and rinsing of the food contact and drain elements or tubes. Thus, systems have been developed including electronic controls that, in the case of an ice maker, automatically enter the machine into a sanitizing cycle wherein cleaning agents are pumped there through and subsequently rinsed off. Of course, the automatic systems can fail as well, where, for example, the cleaning agent reservoir runs out of cleaner, or the apparatus simply breaks down or fails to operate properly. Accordingly, a more reliable low cost method of maintaining an ice maker in a sufficiently sanitary condition that is less susceptible to human error or mechanical break down would be desirable.